


“But I Will Never Forget!”

by Radclyffe



Series: #fictober 2018 [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Episode: The Abominable Bride, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radclyffe/pseuds/Radclyffe
Summary: Somewhere between now and 1895





	“But I Will Never Forget!”

Sherlock hovers between reality and illusion, slipping with ease between the twenty-first century and 1895. Outside his consciousness the nation is in uproar; oblivious, deep within his mind palace Sherlock is looking for clues.

There’s something about the resurrection of James Moriarty that resonates with the detective. An investigation from a previous life or parallel universe. He recalls Watson had been spellbound, a case filled with ghosts and apparitions, messages from beyond the grave, eerie melodies, secret societies and tales from the crypt that had caused a veritable hurricane of hyperbole in the journals of his Boswell. At the centre the most magnificent maleficence, the murder of a man by a wife already dead.

How did she do it? One day she’s dead, the back of her head blown away yet the next, she’s taken a cab to Chinatown, murdered her husband and hey-presto she's back in the morgue. Sherlock knows it's all done with smoke and mirrors solve it and the mystery of Moriarty’s return's solved with it.

Emelia Ricoletti. He can see her clearly; her blonde curls framed by her wedding veil. Sherlock shakes his head, the earth tilts, _that’s not right_ he thinks _surely The Woman was dark_?

_The colour doesn’t matter, I may have forgotten the minor details but I will never forget Dr Watson’s Abominable Bride._


End file.
